Actions mark the dawn of a new love
by fallandbreakmytalent
Summary: Samchel. Multi-chapter. Fluff and humour. Probably a series of one-shots, maybe some continuity - strange for Glee, huh? Sam/Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

He hated them. He hated this.

Why would anybody ever dream of throwing a slushie at her? He was still relatively new at McKinley, and despite he himself being slushied several times, he still didn't really understand why anyone would want to do such a horrible thing. Especially not to her. She was beautiful, talented, and adorable. She didn't deserve this.

It was her favourite jumper as well, at least since last week, when she practically skipped round to his house on the Saturday afternoon to show off her new purchases. He had to say, he was quite a fan of said jumper. If she hadn't been so worried about the hygienic effects, he thought she probably would have worn it every day. And now it was dripping with the sugary, icy, bright red liquid.

He ran over to her, pushing past several Freshmen on his way, and moved her hair from her eyes so she could wipe slushie out of them. They were amazing, those big, brown eyes, even coated in gooey ice. He slowly and methodically wiped away the excess slush from her cheeks and forehead, and slowly leaned his head in to touch hers.

"You suit it." he said, smiling to himself.

"What, slushie?"

He nodded, and laughed. "Really brings out your eyes, Rach."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "That's the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, Sam. You could have just said 'Lor Menari'. Now come and help me clean this mess off my jumper, or else I'll never be able to wear it again! That would be such a travesty, I mean you know how much I spent on it, and..." She trailed off and hurried down the corridor.

"Brings out your eyes..." he mumbled and laughed to himself, walking quickly down the corridor and taking her hand in his. He spun her round, causing a few pieces of slushie to fly into his hair. "I love you, Rachel Berry." He leaned down to kiss her, slowly but sweetly on the mouth. She smiled into his kiss. When she pulled away, she was grinning wickedly.

"You'll love me even more when you have to watch me take this jumper off in a second..." With that, she ran into the girls' bathroom, and with no hesisitation, he followed her in.

He had always hated that jumper anyway.


	2. Chapter 2  The Samchel Musical Marathon

**A/N** - Thank you for all your story alerts, and reviews, so keep them coming please!

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Glee, or any characters used in this story.

He had his head buried in his locker. She made her way over to him, skipping through the crowds of people leaving their classrooms. The bell had just gone. "Hi Sam." she said, smiling widely. The sound shocked him, but as he turned and saw her face, he immediately relaxed. "Hey Rach." He shut his locker and took her tiny hand in his, just as she started to speak.

"Sam, I was wondering, are you doing anything on Friday night?" They walked hand-in-hand down the corridor, passing Sue Sylvester shove several small children into the walls.

"I don't think so, why, what did you have in mind?" He looked down at her for a response. "Please say Colour-Me-Mine..." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped in her tracks.

"SAMUEL. I clearly enjoy painting coasters as much as the next person, if not more, but on every single date? Is that seriously all you ever do? Can't we please do something, anything else, just this once?" He looked crestfallen. She squeezed his hand tightly and looked up at him, silently begging for his reply. He couldn't resist that beautiful smile. "_Fine_. Fine, fine, fine. What do you think we should do then?" He immediately regretted asking that question. Her reply was imminent.

"Well, I propose that we have a Samchel Musical Marathon, you know, sit down and watch a selection of my, sorry _our_, favourite musicals of all time. I will provide snacks, DVDs, and of course the pleasure of my company, and you can bring one musical of your choice, for our viewing consideration." They started to walk down the corridor again, as the crowds began to disperse. "Should I even bother bringing anything though Rach, because I doubt that you will want to watch anything that I would choose." She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Sam! That is not true." He grinned down at her, and she laughed loudly. "Okay, maybe it is..." They made their way to Glee, him laughing and her talking away, mostly to herself, as she planned out their Friday night to perfection.

Rachel was sitting cross-legged on the floor in her lounge, surrounded by piles and piles of DVDs, when she heard the doorbell ring. If this was Sam, he was early. It was only 5.45pm, their Samchel Musical Marathon did not commence until 6pm sharp. She highly doubted that it would be her boyfriend at the door, so she let her Daddy greet whoever this mysterious visitor was. Her fathers would be leaving soon anyway.

The door to the hallway was only open a crack, but she heard the front door open, and her Daddy let somebody in. She heard some nervous laughter, and her heart skipped a beat. Had her Daddy just met Sam for the first time, and she wasn't there to oversee the proceedings? This could not be happening. He was probably doing his James Earl Jones impression already. She tried to clamber out over the stacks of DVDs surrounding her, but she tripped on her copy of Chicago, and looked up from the floor just in time to see the door open in front of her.

"Hi Rachel. Are you okay?" She shook her head, and he held out a hand to help her up from the ground. She brushed her hair down and straightened her skirt, then called to thank her Daddy and closed the door. She pulled Sam across the room by his hand, and leaned up to gently kiss him on the lips. "Hi," she whispered softly, "Did you just have an encounter with my Daddy? Was he alright? He can be a little abrupt sometimes, and I wanted to be there to-" He leaned his forehead into hers to cut her off, and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It was fine Rach, he was quite funny actually. Said something about how you had built a fort for yourself out of DVDs and how he expected that you would want to live there surrounded by pictures of Barbra Streisand or something..." He glanced around the room and saw the mass of boxes all over the floor. "Now I see what he meant." She giggled into his chest, hugging him tightly, and then proceeded to prise the DVD that he was carrying out of his hand. She turned over the box and read the title.

"Avatar? Sam, AVATAR? Are you serious? This is not a musical! This is Samchel's Musical Marathon, not Na'vi-Land Night, or whatever their town is called in this stupid movie!" She huffed, folded her arms, and turned her back on him. He explained. "It's a planet Rach, and it's called Pandora. And anyway, I'll have you know that Avatar has a very good musical underscore, or whatever you call it, I mean Leona Lewis sings the soundtrack! Even you like Leona Lewis..."

"I do think that she exerts a certain amount of precision and power from her voice, yes, but that is not the point Sam! It, by definition, is not a musical!"

"But it's a film that I like, and it has music in it, so I thought you would appreciate all the hard work I put into choosing such a different choice of musical. But I guess if you don't like it, then we can just watch your things..." He sulked off in mock sadness, and pulled his face into a frown. Rachel followed after him, and grabbed his waist from behind, turning him round and looking up at him. His puppy dog eyes could make anyone say _anything, _she thought. "I guess I could give it a go."

He grinned, and took the DVD from her hands. "Nah-ah-ah Evans," she chimed, grabbing the case from his clenched fist. "We are watching at least two musicals of my choice first. They will be Yentl and Evita, no exceptions, and no complaining!"

"Whatever you say Rach, whatever you say." He made his way over to the couch and sat down. He put his feet up on the footstool, and watched Rachel's little figure fumble over the DVD player. "Do you need some help?" he called over, knowing her answer already. She shook her head, and after much messing around with buttons and controls, the film began playing. She rushed over to the couch and mumbled something about having a new DVD player and no instructions, and how she was worried about it scratching her precious musicals. She sat up straight on the couch, and cleared her throat. "May the Samchel Musical Marathon begin!" Sam applauded and wooped witha a sarcastic grin on his face, and Rachel gave him a look, pressed play and then curled into his chest.

"Now you have to pay attention here Sam, because the story won't make sense if you don't focus on the dialogue in the first scene..." she whispered, as the opening credits rolled onto the screen. He nodded and pulled her tighter into him, as she layed her head on his shoulder.

He slowly closed his eyes as Rachel hummed along to the theme music. Maybe this would be a good night, after all...

Sam woke abruptly as Rachel moved from her place on the couch. The final credits of Evita were playing on the television. Had he really been asleep all this time? Rachel was going to _kill_ him. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of any traces of sleep, and sat up straight on the couch, cracking a smile just as she turned around with the case of Avatar in her hands. Now he really _was_ awake. "AVATAR TIME!" Sam shouted, gleefully picking up the remote and fast-forwarding through the adverts. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face. "You know what Rach, this is really special for me, us watching this tonight." Rachel looked up at him from the floor, where she was piling all the DVDs up which she had scattered all around the floor earlier on. "What, because you finally got me to give into something, or..?"

"No, because erm, this is my 250th viewing of Avatar, and I get to spend it with the girl I love." Rachel was giggling and beaming and a million other things inside, but she pushed them aside to tease Sam just for one second. "You, Samuel Evans, are a freak. 249 TIMES! I doubt I have even seen Barbra in The Way We Were that many times! What is wrong with you?" She wanted to laugh out loud when she saw his frowning face; he clearly had only just realised quite how obsessed he was. When he began to look visibly upset at her teasing, she felt just a little guilty.

She climbed up onto his lap, kissed him softly on the lips, and pressed play on the remote. He pulled away from her kiss, and beckoned for her to sit next to him on the couch. His eyes were wide when the first frame of the movie came on the screen, and Rachel once again took her place, snuggled into his side. Leona Lewis' voice belted out of the speakers, and Rachel couldn't help but smile. She did like this song, Sam had done an acoustic cover of it in Glee once. She kissed him on the cheek as he leaned back into the cushions of the couch, and she watched him watching the Na'vi people in awe. "I'm glad I get to share this momentous occasion with you too, Sam," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear over the (rather splendid) musical underscore. He averted his eyes from the screen and looked down into hers, just as the words "Lor Menari" were spoken by a character in the movie. He couldn't believe he had just taken his eyes off the screen.

He realised there was only one thing he liked watching more than Avatar: Rachel Barbra Berry. Her breathtakingly beautiful eyes would beat Neytiri's _any day_.

Sam was grinning from ear to ear as the movie finished. He pressed stop on the remote, and turned to Rachel, who had a strange expression on her face. "So, what did you think?" She still looked puzzled, as if she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings, or she'd just woken out of a coma or something. "I, erm, I can't really explain how I feel, it's weird." She got up to walk towards the television, but Sam sat up and grabbed her hand, whisking her around to face him. He motioned for her to sit on his lap, and she obliged.

"Well, did you like it? Did you enjoy it?" She nodded, and gave him a half-smile.

"Oh, I definitely enjoyed it Sam, a lot more than I thought I would actually. Well, I thought I would hate it, so that's not saying much, but I really, really liked it. It has given me, well, sort of _inspired_ me, to diverge from my destined path of Broadway and Musicals and invest my time in some other types of entertainment, such as these 'action' films or whatever you wish to categorise them as."

Sam wasn't sure he had ever laughed, smiled, and felt like crying with happiness so much in all of his life. This was a better feeling than when he met Sam Worthington, the star of Avatar (well, almost a better feeling.) "You really liked it?"

"Let's just say, it has made me want to be a Na'vi, for now anyway." Sam hugged her so hard she struggled to catch her breath, and as he leaned in to kiss her, she realised just how important it was to him that they shared an interest in something; thank the Lord it wasn't _painting coasters_...

She pulled away from his kiss, and rested her head on his shoulder. She stroked his back and began to think. "Do they stage productions of Avatar?" Sam chuckled, but for once he was stumped. "Erm, I'm not sure Rach, why don't you Google it or something?" He had assumed she was joking, but he realised she was deadly serious as she pulled out the laptop from the under the coffee table, and opened it up. A picture of New Directions graced her screen as the screensaver, and Sam couldn't help but smile. For all she was the star of their Glee club, she really was a team player. She searched "Ohio productions of Avatar" in Google, and began frantically clicking and tapping away. Sam sat down on the couch once more, and was just laying back to relax when he heard his girlfriend squeal with delight.

"THE LOCAL THEATRE IS DOING A PRODUCTION OF AVATAR ON ICE. AVATAR. ON. ICE!" She was jumping around the room with excitement, once more sending all her neatly stacked DVDs tumbling to the floor. "Sam, Sam, Sam, the auditions are tomorrow! Avatar on Ice! Isn't this exciting?"

He stood up and embraced her, honestly happy for her, but he couldn't help but think one little thing. "Can you even skate, Rachel?" She paused in all her jumping for just one second, but then looked him in the eye and nodded. "I can do anything Samuel Evans." He laughed and pulled her into a hug once again. "Sure you can, Rach." She took his arms and spun him around the room, forcing him to lead her into a ballroom-esque dance around the furniture. "Rach, what are we doing?"

"Practising, silly. I need to get my flexibility and dancing skills up for tomorrow. And for the record, I have actually skated a few times before. I have some amateur awards somewhere. I used to be quite good, but as you well know my devotion to New Directions and community theatre took over many of my other hobbies, and I sadly had to give it up a few years ago. I'll be a little rusty, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I think you can do it Rach, I really do." He looked down at the computer screen as they had a break from dancing around, and he read the information for auditionees. "It says you need to perform a routine and sing at the audition, so you're going to have to decide what to do. It also says you'll have to read a scene 'as a character from Avatar'. I think you should audition for Neytiri as she is the lead female, and you are nothing but."

Rachel read over his shoulder, and recoiled in horror at his words. "Oh my gosh, will I have to learn Na'vi? I can't learn a whole language in one night!" Her breathing became fast, and she was getting visibly flustered at the idea of it. He turned on his knees and got down to her eye level. He took her hands in his, and kissed her slowly, moving to caress her face. He pulled back, looked her in the eye, and spoke, only inches from her face. "If you do, I can totally help you with that." She smiled, and gazed deep into his eyes.

"Nga yawne lu oer," he said, and kissed the puzzled grin away from her face.

"I love you."

I think you should all know that I actually used an English to Na'vi translator for that last part. Dedicated or what?

Anyway,** Reviews = Love = Updates = Samchel**. And any suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
